1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display apparatus includes an organic light emitting device that may include a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light emitting layer between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode. For example, holes and electrons injected into the organic light emitting layer may be recombined in the organic light emitting layer to generate excitons, and the organic light emitting device may emit light by the excitons that return to a ground state from an excited state. For example, the organic light emitting display apparatus is a self-emissive display apparatus.